Bleed Me White
by Batman Lamp-Writer
Summary: AUDP/CM crossover. An amnesiac boy falls into the watchcare of the team, but what will happen after Garcia helps him discover his past? Follow the story as they chase down Danny to help him save the town he can't remember.
1. Prologue

A/N: Yeah… this one's gonna be a bit different. Looking like a four or five shot right now, but each chapter's pretty long. Danny Phantom/Criminal Minds crossover. Enjoy.

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

PROLOGUE

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

The teen dug his hands deep into his pockets, shivering. Now that he thought about it, running away didn't sound so good. At least, not in the middle of one of the coldest winters Illinois had ever seen. But, he'd already decided, and he definitely couldn't go back to his home.

Blood dripped from a wound on his shoulder, dying splotches of snow red. The flow was slowing, at least, in the frigid air. Maybe he wouldn't have to deal with it once he'd gotten free of the town.

He glanced over his shoulder, sighing in relief when he saw no one there. That was the worst part of his plan, sneaking around, scared out of his mind that someone would find him and take him back to his mom and step-dad. The thought alone was enough to make him pick up the pace. After all, he only had one stop to make before he could leave for good.

Nervously glancing about once again, he stepped up to an apartment door, knocking quickly. The door opened, revealing a confused, blond, muscular boy around the teen's age. "D—Danny?" the boy gaped.

"Dash," the teen responded. "I'm leavin'. You're in charge now, alright?"

The bigger teen blinked. "Okay, but where're you goin'?"

Danny shrugged, wincing as he jarred his already hurt shoulder. "Far away from here as I can get."

"You need anythin'? Food, clothes, somethin'?"

"Don't worry 'bout me. I got all I'll need."

The teen began to leave, but Dash called out. "Danny!"

The runaway stopped and turned around. Dash was fidgeting.

"You aren't…aren't gonna die, right? You aren't just doin' this to kill yourself?"

Danny grinned weakly. "Nah. I just needa get away for a while. I'll be back before you know it."

With that, the boy spun, waved, and vanished into the snow.

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"Someone get a doctor over here, now!"

Panic ensued, as it usually did when a gunshot victim randomly falls into a hospital's waiting room. The boy was young, probably early teens, and bleeding rapidly out through the bullet hole in his shoulder. Doctors and nurses were everywhere, attempting to keep the boy conscious.

"Stay with us here, kid," one doctor said. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Da…nny," the boy mumbled tiredly.

The doctor grinned. "Alright, Danny, can you stay awake for us, now? We need you to stay awake so we can help you, alright?"

" 'm t'red…."

"Shhh," a nurse whispered, "you can sleep in a little while. Just stay awake for awhile longer…."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"What seems to be the problem?" Behavioral Analysis Unit Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner asked of the doctor.

"We've had a lot of gunshot wound victims recently, and only one of them has managed to survive."

"So, you're thinking you have a serial killer on the loose."

"Possibly. And, if so, our survivor could be attacked again."

"Have you contacted the parents?"

The doctor shook his head. "He's come down with near severe retrograde amnesia. He barely remembered his name."

"Or so he says. Alright, we'll see if he remembers anything about his attacker, and we'll go from there."

"Look, thank you. This kid, Danny, he's sort of… made his way into our hearts. Poor guy's been stuck here three months, and I think he's starting to go a bit crazy, not being able to leave."

"We'll do what we can."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"We've got some good news for you, Danny," the nurse said, grinning.

The teen glanced up, surprised.

"You're gettin' outta here."

"R—_Really?_"

"Yep. There's a group of FBI agents outside. They're gonna take you in until either you remember, or they find you a good home."

"FBI…?"

The nurse's grin saddened. "Yes. They're worried you might be targeted by a possible serial killer. It'll be easier for them to keep track of you, keep you safe."

"…Alright."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

The dark-haired man leading him around felt…strange. It was almost like he seemed…too good to be true to the teen. They all did.

"Here you are." Hotchner knocked twice, then opened the door. A brunette glanced up at the two. "This is Spencer Reid. You'll be rooming with him, and maybe Derek Morgan. Reid, this is Danny. I'll let you two get acquainted." He left.

Blue eyes locked onto a similar pair. The brunette, Reid, stuttered as he ushered the black-haired boy in. "M—Make y—yourself at—at home."

"…Thanks." The boy was quiet, barely making a sound even as he sat on the squeaky spring mattress.

"Well, um, Hotch said you don't remember much?"

The teen shook his head. "Just my name. I think I might be from Illinois, but I'm not sure. And every time one of the nurses called me Daniel, I saw this lady yelling 'Daniel James' at me. I think she might be my mom, but I also saw another lady, younger, maybe a sister, or friend, or something. I don't know."

"W—Well, you're trying, right? That's the most we can ask of you now."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"Nice shot, Reid," Danny commented as the news showed their un-sub being carted off, a bullet hole in his head.

Reid flushed at the boy that was still living with them. "I was aiming for his leg…."

Danny laughed. "Well, least now we know those lessons'll be put to good use. Congrats on gettin' your gun."

"Thanks." He sat down on his bed with a sigh as Danny turned off the TV. "Hey, Dan?"

"Mmyeah?"

"Why do you—why do you wear those gloves all the time?" Reid had never seen the boy when he wasn't wearing his customary black half-fingered gloves.

Danny frowned. "I dunno. Habit, I guess." He sighed and started to pull at the gloves.

Reid's brow furrowed. "What're you—?"

"Mostly," Danny continued, "I think it's to hide these."

The gloves came off. Reid gasped.

The boy's hands were littered with tiny bullet holes.

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"So, it's official?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Reid responded, "Elle Greenaway resigned."

"…Are you gonna be okay?"

Reid half-grinned. "Of course. Things happen, people leave, life goes on."

Danny nodded, then excused himself. It had been a while since Elle's resignation, but he hadn't actually asked Reid until now.

The teen had noticed his uncanny ability to know when things were happening in the small unit, always able to catch the newest news before anyone else.

So he wasn't too surprised when he walked by Hotch's office and saw someone new. She had black hair and blue eyes and held a large box. She was introducing herself and swearing her parents had nothing to do with her being transferred to this unit.

Jason Gideon came by then, grinning at the teen. "What're you uncovering _now_, Danny?"

The woman and Hotch both spun to face them as Danny flushed. "N—New recruit, apparently."

"Oh?" Gideon asked before introducing himself.

"Emily Prentiss," the woman said, shaking his hand. She turned to Danny. "Now, who are _you?_"

"Danny. Just Danny, as far as I know. Been here about a year now."

"_Why?_"

"Long story," he said, smiling wryly.

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

Reid was exhausted. He'd just been rescued from Tobias/Charles, an un-sub that had kidnapped him. He couldn't wait to see Danny again. Hotch had said the poor kid was getting frantic with worry.

Everything froze as he heard the familiar sound of a gunshot. The strange thing was, it came from the room he shared.

"No…. _Danny!_" He ran into the room in time to see the young boy re-aim the gun from the floor to his head. "Danny, _don't!_" He wrestled the boy to the ground, knocking the gun away.

The boy panicked. "Lemme go! Gimme back that gun!"

"Danny, listen to yourself! I'm gone for a few days, and you want to kill yourself?"

"Why _not?_ I lost someone else important!"

Reid blinked at the boy. "I'm…important to you?"

"You're the only one I have left anymore. I _need_ you, to—to stay sane."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

Reid dug through his bag, looking for the bottle and needle he had hidden in there. He'd just gotten them out when someone walked in.

"_Reid?_"

He glanced up, startled by Danny's sudden appearance. "D—Danny, I—"

"Y—You tell _me_ suicide's not the way to go, then you shoot up full of heroin?"

"No, Danny, it's—"

"Don't try feeding me that 'it's different' crap! It's still stupid and suicidal!"

"But _I_ didn't start it myself! It was Tobias!"

"…And I didn't just randomly pick up that gun."

"Danny, I'm being serious."

"So am I. I—I remembered more, when you left. M—My dad left. Mom remarried. My—My step-dad wasn't so great. He liked…playing games with me."

"Okay, so?"

"Games like _Russian Roulette_."

Reid blinked. "…Oh."

"Remember my hands? Those were from him. I—I thought, if you were gone like Dad, he'd show up again. I'd rather be _dead_ than deal with _him_ again."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"Ah, Danny!" The teen looked up to see Director Erin Strauss coming towards him.

"D—Director Strauss! Um, what can I do for you?"

"Come with me, if you would."

With a short, quick glance at Reid, Danny obeyed, following after his friends' boss. They came to her office, and she had him enter and sit down.

"Now, Danny," she said in a tone that made him nervous, "you've been with Agent Hotchner's team for a couple years now, right?"

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Could you tell me how, exactly, they work to solve their cases?"

Danny blinked at her. "I don't see the point in telling you that."

"Why not?"

"They work. They get the un-subs. They solve the cases. They save lives." He started to leave. "I'm gonna just head back to—"

A vice-like grip caught his wrist. "Huh?"

The woman who'd grabbed him snarled, "You _will_ tell me!"

"Oh? How ya figure that?"

"If you want to stay here, you'll tell me."

"And if _you_ don't want _me _to hit you with a blackmailing lawsuit, you won't ask me again."

"Who would believe _you?_ You're supposed to be _dead!_ No one ever knows you're still alive, and you know what else? _No one cares._"

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"So…" Danny said, looking down and kicking his legs, "Gideon's leaving?"

"Yeah," Reid answered in a sigh.

"_Why?_" Sure, Danny wasn't quite as close to Gideon, but he still didn't want him gone.

"He doesn't feel…comfortable with the job anymore."

"Mm…. You aren't…gonna leave, right?"

"Of—Of course not! I love this job, and I'm not leaving. At least, not for a long time."

Danny nodded. "Good."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"Reid?" Danny asked quietly. The panicking man spun around. "W—What's goin' on?"

"G—Garcia's been shot."

"_What?_"

"C'mon, we're going to the hospital."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"Don't worry, Garcia," the bald African American said. Derek Morgan was just as, if not more, worried as Reid. "We'll catch this guy, alright?"

Blonde, eccentric Penelope Garcia smiled weakly. "I know you will, baby, it's the 'when' I'm worried about."

"Look, we're gonna be watchin' over you, okay? You just need your own protection." He took out a gun and handed it to her.

"Oh, no, I don't believe in guns!"

"Trust me, baby girl, these are _very_ real." He blinked, sitting up straighter as he heard something, then sighed. "Isn't that right, Danny?"

The boy blushed as he stood from where he'd fallen behind one of Garcia's couches. "Y—Yeah…."

Derek shook his head. The teen kept acting more and more like Reid, including his random stuttering. "What are you doin' here, kid?"

"I wanna help."

"No."

"Why not? I know how to use a gun!"

"Yeah, Reid told me just how _well_ you know how to use a gun."

Danny's ears turned red. "I can _help_."

"You'll get in the way."

"Sweetie," Garcia said, placing a hand on Danny's shoulder, "You can stay with me."

"What?" both men asked, one shocked, one angry.

"Morgan, baby, it's fine. Danny'll keep the gun, and he can stay with me."

Morgan pursed his lips, more worried than mad now. "…Fine. But Danny, you call the minute—the _second_—something happens, got it?"

"Got it," the boy replied, nodding.

Morgan said his goodnight and went to the couch he'd claimed. Danny turned back to Garcia.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"Aw, anything for you, sweetie," Garcia answered, hugging him.

The two had, over the years, become very good friends. Garcia had become an older sister to Danny, just as Reid and Morgan were older brothers. Something about Garcia always made him feel calmer, and he wanted to protect her, to return the favor.

Of course, that night both were scared out of their minds. The power had gone out, and Garcia nearly demanded that Danny keep the gun with him at all times. Morgan was still fast asleep. In fact, they had just begun to calm down when the doorknob began to turn.

Garcia hid as Danny shouted for Morgan and spun to the door, gun aimed. A gunshot was heard, then the door burst open. Somewhere, Morgan was firing at someone who was firing back, but Danny found himself confused as Garcia pulled him away. A door slammed shut and someone moved in the darkness by the light switch. Danny aimed again and fired.

The lights flickered back on, showing Morgan standing by the light, gaping at where his hand had just been. A bullet was lodged in the wall, and Morgan had only barely moved his hand in time.

"Well," he said, "you were right about knowing how to use that gun…."

Danny flushed. "Sorry…."

"Look, Reid called earlier. He's expectin' you back, and I needa call Hotch and have that guy found. Reid panicked when you went missin'."

Danny felt his face heat up even more. "R—Right. I'll head back there now." He grinned at Garcia. "See ya, Garcia. I'm glad I could help."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"I missed you, too… Erin," the new man said to the Director. Danny winced away from the door, remembering the last conversation he'd had with her.

The man, but luckily not the woman, had already seen him. The man left the office, moving towards Danny. "Hey," he said.

Danny recognized his tone immediately. He was being profiled by the man. The teen quickly ran through a list in his head of open positions in the BAU, but only Gideon's came to mind. "Hey," he answered.

"What're you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

Danny shook his head. "I'm… home-schooled." Well, it was _similar_ to home-school….

"Where are your parents? Are you waiting for their break or something?"

"My parents don't work here," he said bluntly, pulling away from the man. "Far as I know, they don't even live nearby."

"Then, who are you waiting for and why are you here?"

"I'm not—!"

"Danny? I thought I told you to leave other agents alone," Reid said as he walked over, but as he glanced at the man, he froze.

"_I'm_ not the one who started it, _he_ did!" Danny waited for Reid's response. When he didn't get one, he turned to the genius. "…Reid? You look like you've seen Einstein's ghost!" He chuckled, paused, didn't hear the normal reaction to the word 'ghost'. "…Reid?" He waved a hand before the man's face. "Hello? Danny to Dr. Spencer-frickin'-Reid, _wake up!_"

Reid shook his head, then took the older man's hand. "Oh my God, it—it's such a p—pleasure to meet you, A—Agent Rossi! B—But I th—thought you'd r—retired?"

"I did. I'm back. But who is this boy?"

"Uh, h—he's Danny."

"What, some sort of… young intern?"

"Mm, n—no. He's a—a—"

"Probable vic of a serial killer a few years back," Danny answered, saving Reid the trouble.

"Then why didn't you head back home?"

"Dunno where that is. Got amnesia when I nearly bled out."

The man, Rossi, blinked. "…I see."

"Reid? You okay?"

"Okay is a relative term. I'll be fine."

"Alright, that's more like the Reid I know, but where's the random spouting of statistics?"

"How about the statistics of the chances of whether or not I'm gonna confine you to our room for the next month?"

"Okay, geez, what's got you goin' crazy?"

Hotch came in just then, took one look at the three, and sighed. "Once again, Danny's found out something before any of us, and… is Reid in shock?"

Danny shrugged. "Seems like it."

Hotch sighed again. "Danny, this is Agent David Rossi. He's…joining our unit."

"Alright."

"Go get the others."

Danny mock-saluted. "Yes'r!"

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"Alright. Good-bye." Hotch sighed as he hung up the phone. "Hello, Danny," he called.

The teen grimaced as he came in. "S—Sorry, I was on my was to Reid's desk when I…heard."

"It's fine, Danny. I'm not mad at you."

"So…she left you?"

"She's in the process, yes. She'll be sending the papers soon."

"Why do people get divorces? Why do they leave?" Danny was getting angrier by the second.

"Things just _happen_, Danny. Things change, that's all." Hotch moved over to close the door and usher the boy to a seat. "Why are you so worked up about this?"

"I—I told Reid this already, but I remembered more. My dad left, and my mom remarried. M—My step-dad…he's not exactly the greatest. I just… divorce is bad. I don't like it."

Hotch grinned slightly. "Trust me, I'm not too thrilled with it, either."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

Danny was leaning against Reid's cubicle, peeking over the wall with his arms crossed beneath his chin.

"What about Penelope? Morgan asked.

Emily Prentiss looked over as Reid said, "I don't know."

Jennifer Jareau walked by, singing, "Garcia and Kevin, sitting in a tree…."

Morgan's eyes widened. "Get outta here. Are you serious?"

Danny chuckled.

Prentiss shook her head. "Just when I thought nothing scandalous was ever gonna happen around here."

Morgan left. Reid glanced at Prentiss. "What?" he asked. "What does that mean?"

Prentiss's eyes widened. "Didn't you hear JJ?"

"The song meant something? No. No, I missed it."

Prentiss blinked, and Danny fell from his standing position, laughing hysterically. "It…it…it…." She shook her head again. "You know what? Never mind." She walked away.

Reid stared after her, then at Danny. "…_What?_"

"Never mind, dude, never mind. It's too late, anyway." Danny swiped a tear from his eye and sighed. "You poor, depraved child…."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

Danny was once again using Reid's cubicle as Hotch asked a lightly blushing JJ, "Is there a problem?"

"I'm pregnant," she replied.

Prentiss gasped, grinning. "Oh my god! JJ! Congratulation!"

Detective William LaMontagne, Jr. smiled. "I've asked JJ to marry me."

"_Will!_" JJ cried.

"We're working out some kinks."

Danny chuckled, and the four glanced at him, three sighing and one confused.

"You're always lurking about, aren't you?" Prentiss asked.

"Only for the important stuff."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"Hey, guys," Danny called as the team came in. Too used to the teen, only Prentiss, Morgan, and Reid stayed behind, knowing he was talking to them. "What's this I hear about you letting Reid drive?"

Prentiss groaned. "How did you even find _out?_ We were gone! …Never mind, don't answer that."

"Well, when do I get to—?"

"I've seen you practice, Mr. Learner's Permit. _Never_."

"…Damn. Well, Hotch's ear is better, right?"

The three sighed.

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

Reid cautiously walked into his shared room, remembering how Danny reacted the last time he'd been captured by the un-sub.

The teen was waiting on his bed, arms folded across his chest, looking for all the world like an angry parent. "Never, _ever_ get yourself almost blown up again."

"Yes, father," Reid said, mocking him. He just barely caught the pillow aimed at his head.

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

The teen stared down the woman who'd been introduced as Jordan Todd, JJ's temporary replacement. The woman was already confused and nervous. "Um, sorry, who are you?"

"Danny," he answered sharply.

She blinked. "…Okay…."

Morgan grabbed Danny's shoulder, pulling him away as he said, "Down, boy."

The group laughed as Danny huffed, blushing.

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

Danny sat with Reid outside JJ's room in the maternity ward. "Hey, be happy! You caught the guy, right? Just be glad it wasn't _really_ your dad, huh?"

"Yeah…. Thanks."

"No prob."

"You may go in," the doctor said.

The two jumped up and entered, grinning at JJ and the baby. She spoke with Reid for a moment.

She passed the baby to Reid, explaining, "If anything should happen to us, it's up to you and Garcia to make sure that this boys gets into Yale."

Reid's eyebrows raised. "Ooh, Yale, Yale. Do you want to go to Yale, Henry? That was your godfather's safe school. Don't worry, I can get you into Caltech with one phone call."

Danny blinked at him. "…You really _are_ a freakin' genius."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

Everyone was excited when JJ came back, but Danny was pulled away by Garcia.

He frowned at her impatience. "What is it, Garcia?"

"Sweetie, I found more out for you."

His eyes widened. "Show me."

They rushed off to Garcia's office, where she pulled up the files she'd found. She read the information out loud to the boy.

"Well, your name is Daniel James Fenton. Your parents divorced about eleven years back. You were six. Big bad Vlad, your step-father, jumped in only a month after daddy left. Your sister, Jazz, knew something was up when Vlad came, but he sent her off to some boarding school in England to keep her out of the way."

"Why?"

"He—He wanted full reign. Your mother, she sorta just ignored everything Vlad did, but Jazz didn't. With her out of the way, Vlad could do whatever he wanted to you."

"The Russian Roulette."

"Among other things. Did you know you had a record?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, a few attempted suicides—luckily for you, Vladdie got you out of those charges—as well as some gang affiliations. When you left, they wrote you off as a suicide. After all, you bled all over your hometown, Amity Park, Illinois."

"So that's how I came into the hospital."

"That's how we found you. You remember why we took you in, right?"

"They thought a serial killer was after me." He shook his head. "But there wasn't. It was Vlad…."

"Well, you were better off with us. Remember that gang affiliation? Amity's in the middle of a gang _war_. Your old gang versus some new one that's just cropped up. People are dying back there, and it's likely that your step-father's the one who's supplying them _both_ with their weapons. It's _bad_, sweetie."

Danny's hands balled into fists as he closed his eyes. "Garcia," he whispered, "I need you to get me on the next flight to Amity Park."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

END PROLOGUE

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

A/N: Yeah, so the DP side will come in more next chapter. This is basically a quick run-through of how having Danny with the team effected some of the more important episodes. Anyone familiar with Criminal Minds, I'm sorry if it got out of order and/or any deviations I made from the actual script. Read and review, please!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Lotsa writing for me tonight!

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"Wha—? Danny, sweetie, you _can't_—!"

"Why not? You said I knew these people! Garcia, those are my _friends_ out there getting killed!"

"Friends you haven't _seen_ in _four years!_ Friends you don't _remember!_"

"_I don't care!_" he yelled. "Garcia, I _need_ to go back home. I need to end this stupid war! You guys helped me, let _me_ help _them!_"

Garcia bit her lip. "What—what about Reid?"

Danny winced. "I'll—I'll leave him a note. Like Gideon did."

"You'll need to keep in contact with him."

"You have an extra cell, right?"

Garcia gave him a wry smile. "For you, sugar, I have everything."

He hugged her. "Thanks, Garcia."

"Anytime, sweetie."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

For once, Danny was glad the team had a case. He'd spoken to Garcia again, and she said she could get him on a plane as soon as he left a note.

Now he just needed to figure out what to say.

The teen sighed and began to write. When he finished, he placed the letter on his nightstand, knowing Reid would find it there. He stood by the door with a duffle bag in hand and took one last look around the room he and Reid had shared for nearly four and a half years. Then he sighed, flicked off the lights, and left.

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

Garcia put fellow Technical Analyst Kevin Lynch in charge as she would be on "personal leave" for the day. She'd already warned the team, so they knew not to expect her. However, they were still curious.

"She _never_ takes time off work willingly," Morgan exclaimed. "Unless… you don't think she's got another date, do you?"

"She left _Kevin_ in charge, Morgan," Prentiss said, "it's not a date."

"Well, then why—?"

Reid hung up his cellphone, a strange look on his face. "Danny didn't pick up," he mumbled.

The others glanced over at him. "_What?_" JJ gasped. "But, he's _always_ stationed in your cubicle while we're on a case!"

Reid shrugged. "You said Garcia took a day off. I saw the two of them talking a day or two ago. They're probably just hanging out together."

"He's got no qualms bein' in her office," Morgan pointed out.

"But Garcia might. This case is a bit more… gruesome, after all."

"…Yeah…you're probably right."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"You've got the phone, right?" Garcia asked anxiously of Danny.

"Yes, and your number's speed dial one."

"You packed all your clothes?"

"Every last thing."

"You're positive?"

"_Yes_, Garcia, now let me go, or I'll miss my plane!"

She hugged him once more, then watched him move towards his gate. "You left the note?" she called.

He froze for a moment, then raised a hand and waved without turning around. "See ya later, Garcia!"

"That wasn't a _yes!_"

"Wasn't a no, either!" He was gone.

Garcia huffed, crossing her arms. "That boy didn't leave a thing."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"_What can the Department of Super Hot Super Geniuses do for you today?"_

"Garcia?" the team replied, shocked.

"_That is my name, mortals."_

"I thought you took a personal day?"

"_Did. Done now. Back on topic. What can I get you?"_

"A—Actually," Reid stuttered, "we're on our way back."

"_Oh, already?"_

"Y—Yeah. Is—Is Danny there?"

"_Um, no. I haven't seen him all day."_

Reid bit his lip. "Al—Alright. We'll be back there in a bit."

"_Hot Stuff out."_

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

Reid burst through the door and ran to his cubicle. The team watched as papers flew about in his search.

"No note," he was muttering, "no sign…." He ran to a nearby cubicle. "H—Have you seen Danny? Anywhere? At all?"

"No, sorry, Reid. This is the first time we haven't seen him since he came."

"Well," said another agent, "actually he was out once before."

"Really?" Reid asked. "When?"

"Well, right before you were rescued from Tobias. He'd been here everyday, then he just… wasn't."

Reid turned to his team. "Is that true?"

"W—We were more focused on finding _you_," Prentiss said. "We knew Danny could take care of himself."

Morgan looked at Reid. "That must've been the day he…." He trailed off, not wanting the others to hear of Danny's near suicide.

Reid blinked, processed what Morgan has said, and took off out the door.

The others turned to Morgan, JJ slapping him on the shoulder. "What'd you say that made him run off like that?"

"Look, I'll explain later, we should catch up with him!"

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

Reid threw open the door to his room, noticing immediately that Danny's side was completely bare. The bed was even stripped clean. Everything was gone….

Except for a piece of paper on the nightstand.

Nervous, Reid reached forward and plucked up the paper. He practically fell onto his bed as he read.

_Sorry, Reid. I know you saw Garcia and I talking. See, I asked her a few years back to find what she could about me. She finally got something._

_I flew out to my home town. Don't worry, I'm avoiding my family. I just need to help the people here. You understand that, right? I mean, they __**need**__ me, and I'll be back as soon as I can._

_This won't be like Gideon, okay? I'm coming back home. I'll keep in contact through Garcia. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You stay safe, too, alright?_

_See ya, Spence._

_D_

Reid was still sitting there when Hotch and Morgan came in. When he saw the note and the tears in Reid's eyes, Morgan immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"He actually did it this time. Why?"

"H—He didn't, Morgan. He left," Reid whispered.

Morgan blinked. "…_What?_"

"He went back to his home town."

"And _where_ is _that?_"

"I don't know." The young genius stood, determined. "But Garcia _does._"

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

The teen leaned his head against the window, looking out over the town he was headed to. Amity Park certainly didn't _look_ like a war zone. Then again, he'd seen Garcia's pictures. Neither did most of the towns the team went to.

He shook the thought from his mind as the plane landed. He sighed, picked up his duffle bag, and stepped on Amity Park soil for the first time in four and a half years.

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

Gun shots echoed around the alleyways as a young woman dove around a corner. "Dammit, Tuck, that's the last time I'm lettin' _you_ assign my missions!" The violet-eyed girl pulled a gun out from a pocket, checking it for bullets. "Damn war'll be the end of me…." Another gun shot went off, and the girl spun back around, aiming before her. She gasped when she saw the teen she'd nearly shot. "Oh my god," she breathed, lowering the gun, "don't scare people like that!"

"S—Sorry," the blue-eyed boy winced.

"Who the hell're you, anyway? What're you doing _here?_"

"I used to _live_ here, thank you."

"Alright, so why come back?"

"Why the twenty questions?" He sighed. "I missed my friends, okay? Anything else, Ms. Spanish Inquisition?"

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"Danny."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Danny what?"

He felt she already knew. "What's it matter to you?"

She huffed. "Fine, then leave."

"I will." He did.

She sighed, tapping a device in her ear. "Tuck, I'm gonna kill you."

"_I'd like to see you try, Sam."_

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"Garcia, where is he?" Reid demanded.

"Ooh, look who's bein' pushy," she mumbled, still working on her computer.

"Tell me where Danny went!"

"Home."

"He ain't jokin', Garcia," Morgan said.

She glanced for a moment at him. "And, apparently, neither are you, sugar."

"Where is Danny?" Reid begged.

She sighed, moving away from the computer. "He's in Amity Park. He wanted to…see his friends again."

"He said he needed to help the people there."

Garcia grimaced. "Can't help ya there."

"Garcia," Hotch said threateningly.

"Okay, angry boss-man. I get it. Danny's gone to rectify a—a gang war."

"…He's doing _what?!?_"

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

Hands dug deep in his pockets, Danny trudged down the streets, flinching each time a shot was heard. His old hometown had turned into the Civil War. He was just about to cross the street when he was grabbed from behind.

Shocked, he opened his mouth to cry out, but a gag was quickly tied about his neck. He struggled with his captor but was too small, too surprised, too unprepared.

He was dragged into an alley, kicking and clawing at his captor. A bag was thrown over his head, probably to keep him from seeing his kidnapper—or kidnappers. He was thrown against a wall and fleetingly thought about the execution stories he'd heard from Morgan, Garcia, and Reid.

Two people were arguing over whether or not to remove the teen's gag. Finally, one of them untied it, leaving the bag on, and instead tied up Danny's wrists.

"Well, damn. There goes one half-brained escape plan," Danny grumbled.

One of the people laughed, but was cut off when the other spoke. "Save the smartass act or we'll kill you now."

"Yes'r." Only having his hands tied prevented Danny from mock-saluting.

"Now, my friend thinks you look familiar. Me, I think you're gonna be fun to cut up."

"Okay, whaddaya wanna know?"

"Your name, for one."

"Danny."

"Danny what?"

"That's the second time today I've been—" He cut himself off with a yelp when someone stabbed his shoulder. "Okay, sorry! Danny… F—Fenton."

"Knew it," the quiet one declared. "Let him breathe, dude, this is _royalty!_"

"Shut it!"

The bag lifted to his nose, but he still couldn't see. "Hey, I have a question."

"What?" the angry one demanded.

"Why is it you're doin' all the talkin' when he's in charge?"

The quieter one chuckled. "How ya figure that one?"

"You're one of the gangs, right? No gang would ever let pure muscle be in charge. You need at least a little brains to be gang leader." He hissed as the knife in his shoulder was pushed deeper.

"Kwan, lay off. It's him, like I told you."

The knife twisted, but was removed, and a moment later the bag was, as well. Danny blinked, trying to force his eyes to adjust to the light. The people before him came into focus. One was blond with bluish eyes, the other a brunette with black eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Danny mumbled.

"Sure," the blond one, the quiet one, replied. The brunette glared.

"Uh, could you explain _how_ I know you two?"

The brunette came at him with the knife again. The other stopped him while Danny fell over in his attempt to avoid the blade. "What do you mean?" the blond one demanded.

"I—I have amnesia. I had to be _told_ my last name by a friend who was trying to find my past."

"How do we know it's really you, then?"

"I assume you know my history with my step-dad?"

"Yeah, so?"

Danny motioned for one of them to roll up his sleeve, revealing the old bullet would on his shoulder. "I left here, bleeding out from this hole."

"Alright, so you are who you say you are. Now, where have you been for four and a half years?"

"Three months recovering in the hospital. The rest… I was taken in by the FBI."

"_What?_"

"They thought the bullet wound was from a serial killer. Took me in to protect me."

The two gang members shared a look. Finally, the angry one grabbed Danny under his arm, dragging him up into a standing position.

Danny winced, feeling the brick wall scrape through his shirt and skin.

"You're comin' with us," the brunette snarled.

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"Garcia," Reid said, "I need the fastest flight to Amity Park!"

"That could be difficult…."

"_Why?_"

"Because the airport there closed down because of the war."

"_What?_ How are we supposed to get Danny?"

"I don't know!" the technical analyst exclaimed. "I tried calling him earlier, but he wouldn't pick up! Reid, I am just as worried as you and twice as guilt-ridden!"

Reid frowned. "Why would you be—?"

"Reid," Morgan called as he entered, "grab your go-bag. We've got a case."

"B—But what about—?"

"He'll still be in Amity Park when we get back. C'mon, or the jet leaves without you."

"I'll—I'll be right there." Reid turned back to Garcia. "See what you can do, alright?" He left.

She sighed. "Trust me, sweet thang, I am."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

Danny had _never_ enjoyed being carried. Not even once in his life did he like it. He threw a fit when Morgan carried him to the hospital when he sprained his leg three years back. He just _hated_ it.

Especially now, when the person carrying him was already pissed and the bag was back over his head.

"Put me down!" he screamed at his captors. "I can walk!"

"No way in hell," the angry one said.

"Kwan, shut him up," the other one commanded.

"I'm _workin'_ on it, Dash," Kwan, the one carrying him, replied.

The blond, Dash, sighed. They both stopped moving, and Danny listened as Dash walked over to him. The bag over his head shifted, and Danny, thinking he was going to be relieved of it, grinned.

That grin vanished when he realized the bag was now tightening on his wind pipe.

"You gonna be quiet?" Dash growled.

"Y—Ye—es!" Danny gasped out.

"Good." Dash released his hold on the bag, and Danny gulped in air. "Let's go," Dash declared.

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"_You in position yet, Sam_?" Tucker Foley asked of his undercover partner.

"If I _was_, you'd have just killed me, Tuck," she snarled.

"_Well, at least I know you're still you. No one else would have your levels of vicious sarcasm."_

"I'm in position, now shut up."

"_Yes'm. Just get me some eyes in there."_

"Yes, oh almighty, omniscient techno-geek of mine."

"_A little respect's all I ask for."_

"Camera's set up, Tuck. I'm outta—" She gasped.

"_**Sam?**__"_

"Sorry, I'm coming back now."

"_Whaddidya see?"_

"Something to worry about."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"Whaddaya _mean_, Fenton's back?!"

Sam flinched at the volume of the gang leader's shriek. This was one of the worst parts of her cover. She had to answer to a gang-banger. "I saw him myself, sir. They got him back."

"Hm… there's gotta be some way to break him…." The leader thought for a moment. "Mm…Manson!" he barked.

She jumped. "Y—Yes, sir?"

"I want you to grab Fenton."

"_Sir?_"

"I want you to steal him and bring him here."

"But how—?"

"_Just do it._"

"Y—Yes, sir."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

The gang was obviously thrilled to see Danny was back. Danny, however, had other ideas.

"Dash," he hissed as the crowd dispersed.

"What?"

"I'm not joining up again."

"_What?_"

"I—I just came to try to stop the war, not be a part of it." He sighed. "I'm neutral, okay?"

"Whaddaya mean, neutral?"

"I mean, I'll help you like with food and stuff, but I'll do the same for the other gang."

"So you're turning on us?"

"No! I'm not choosing a side. I am neutral. Like Switzerland."

"You're gonna help us."

"Yes."

"_And_ them?"

"Yes."

"…It's _your_ funeral if they don't listen."

"I understand that."

"Fine. Game on, Switzerland."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"_**The**__ Danny Fenton?"_ Tuck yelped.

"Yeah, and I've gotta nab him."

"_**What?**__ But you've heard the stories! He's __**dead**__, Sam! How're you s'posed to nab a __**ghost?**__"_

Sam rolled her eyes as she strolled down the street. "He's not a ghost, Tuck. There's no such thing!"

"_Do you have __**proof**__ of that?"_

"Do _you?_"

"…_Well…not __**yet**__…. But when you fail at catching him, I will!"_

She sighed. "Tucker…." She stuffed her hands in her pockets, looking about. She blinked at someone down the street. "Stay quiet for a while, Tuck, okay?"

"_Sure."_

She continued to walk, watching as the person came into focus. It was Danny Fenton, the kid she'd run into the other day. "Hey!" she called.

The teen stopped, stared.

"You scarin' the crap outta people again?"

He chuckled dryly. "Not on purpose. You?"

"Oh, me? Never."

"So, what do you want this time, Ms. Inquisition?"

"You a Blood or a Cryp? Y'know, so I know which side'll kill me for being seen with you."

"Neither. I just want the stupid fight to be over."

"Really?"

"Yep. I'm neutral. Switzerland."

"Switzerland?" She was laughing.

He blushed. "Eh, it was the first neutral country I thought of." He shrugged, turning to look down the street.

"Nice one. Can I ask ya somethin' else?"

"Ya already did, but okay."

"Could you, uh, hold still a sec?"

He frowned, starting to turn back to her. "Wha—?"

He just barely saw the butt of her gun as it was swung against his face. He dropped, and she lifted him, grimacing not from weight but from the lack of it. "Damn anemics, anorexics, bullemics, health food nuts, and kids with über fast metabolisms. It's not right for a guy my age to be this light." She tapped at the device in her ear again. "Tuck, I got your proof."

"_Huh?"_

"He isn't a ghost. I knocked him out in five seconds flat."

"_Damn. Least I didn't place a bet this time…."_

"That reminds me, you _still_ owe me—!"

"_Hey! Isn't there an unconscious teenager you're s'posed to hand over to a masochistic, sadistic gang-banger?"_

"Ugh, yeah." She began to head back to the gang's hang out, muttering, "You still owe me eighty bucks…."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"Thanks, Garcia," Hotch said after writing down the information.

"_Anytime, my G-Men."_

"Um, Garcia," Reid stammered. "Any news yet from—?"

"_He still won't answer. I've probably left a million messages! Don't you worry, though, witchdoctor, I'll keep trying!"_

"Thanks. Let me know—"

"_The second he answers."_

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"Check him and tie him up."

Sam wathed as the gang rushed about to obey their leader's orders. They rifled through Danny's pockets, emptying them before tying him down to a chair. Sam winced in sympathy when she saw how tight the ropes were.

"Hey, boss!" one of the gang said. "He got a phone!"

"Check it."

The teen messed around with the phone for a while, then searched his contacts. "Yo, check it! None 'a these area codes're for near here!"

Sam grabbed the phone and scrolled through. "There are for DC, Virginia, Quantico! What's he doin' with a fed phone?"

"_Fed_ phone?" The leader came over and took the phone from Sam. "…Damn, you're right. Who'd he call last…? Hm, no one. Who called him…?" When he found the number, he gave the phone back to her. "Call 'em back."

"Sir?"

"You heard me. Find out what it is we're dealin' with."

"Y—Yes, sir." She walked away from the noise, pressing send.

"_Ohmygod, Danny, I swear, you will be the death of me and Reid!"_ a voice gasped over the line.

"Uh, sorry, who's this?" Sam asked.

"_Wha—? Where's Danny? What happened to him?"_

"I dunno, I just found this phone and was tryin' to see who's it was."

"_Danny Fenton's. He's, like, 5'9" with black hair and blue eyes. He's got amnesia, if that helps any."_

"Uh, Danny _Fenton_, you said?"

"_Yes, why?"_

"He's _dead._"

"_**What?**__"_

"Has been for years."

"_Wha—oh, right. No, he hasn't. He's been with us."_

"And _who_ are _you?_"

"_BAU, a department of the FBI."_

"What's a BAU?"

"_It stands for Behavioral Analysis Unit."_

"…You're shrinks…?"

"_No. Well, sort of. Shrinks with guns who catch serial killers. Best kinda shrink."_

"I see."

"_How'd you find Danny's phone?"_

"It was lyin' in the grass."

"_Could you tell me your name?"_

"What, so you can background check me?"

"_No. If it's any consolation, I'll tell you mine."_

"Fine. You first."

"_Penelope Garcia. I'm a Technical Analyst with the BAU."_

"Nn…Sam Manson. BG check me, and you die."

"_No problem there, so long as you return that phone."_

"I'll try, Garcia." Sam hung up.

She'd heard of the BAU, of course. Garcia was one of their best analysts. She worked with a team led by Aaron Hotchner.

Knowing she still had some time, she tapped the device in her ear again. "Tuck?"

"_Yes, m'lady?"_

"Find everything you can on Hotchner's team. FBI, BAU."

"_Yes, m'lady."_

"And, Tuck?"

"_Yes, m'lady?"_

"Call me that again and I'll chop off your fingertips."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

Upon arrival back in Quantico, Reid ran straight to Garcia's bunker. "Any word yet?" he demanded.

"He lost his phone," she answered.

"How do you know?"

"Someone called from it, and it wasn't him."

"How do you know it wasn't stolen?"

She moved a little away from her computer. "I did a background check on her. Samantha Manson, a very young CIA agent. She's undercover in one of the Amity Park gangs."

"What?"

"Reid, I'm worried."

"W—Why?"

"If she's undercover and has his phone, more likely than not, Danny's been captured by one of the gangs."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

A/N: Yay long chapters. Will be posting a new CM/DP crossover as well as new chapters for both Indelible Scars and my DP/Firefly crossover tomorrow. Too tired right now ^^; Read and review!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I live? *ducks thrown food* Hi…. So, after like a year and a half, I'm finally updating…. Sadly, this is the last full chapter I've got pre-written, and, frankly, I've been having troubles staying focused on one story at a time. In fact, I haven't actually _written_ anything new for this story in about a year…. That said, I _will_ put up what I have written, and if anyone would like to, they can contact me to adopt this story. It's just been a bad year for me, focus-wise. I have a friend who's trying to help me keep on track, which is wonderful and has produced a new story that I absolutely _love_, but unfortunately, it's not one of my current stories. That said, enjoy this chapter and the half that's likely to come in a couple weeks.

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"Hotch, I need to go to Amity—"

"No, Reid," Hotch answered immediately.

"Hotch, I need to get Danny _out of there!_"

"And _I_ need _you_ here. I'm not letting anyone else head out there alone again."

"But he's in _trouble!_ He needs help!"

"You're _not_ going on your own."

"Good news for you, then," JJ said as she walked in. "New case, Amity Park."

"_What?_" both men exclaimed.

"They've had several murders due to the war. Civilians, not gang members."

"They think it's a serial?" Hotch asked, unconvinced.

"These people are _connected_. They've all ticked off not just one but _both_ gangs."

"You—you think they're really working _together?_"

"It's seeming like it."

"…When do we leave?"

"Jet's already here."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"Who's he in contact with?" the gang leader demanded of Sam.

"FBI, a section called the BAU."

"The what now?"

"Behavioral Analysis Unit. They track down serial killers. I got a couple names, looked 'em up, and cross-ref'd. The calls were from Penelope Garcia, a technical analyst. She works for Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and his team. Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi, and Dr. Spencer Reid. Garcia mentioned Reid specifically. Said Danny was worrying her and Reid to death."

The leader looked impressed. "Good work." He began to head out towards where Danny was being kept.

"One more thing!" Sam called.

He stopped.

"Before I knocked him out, Fenton said he wasn't choosing a side. His exact words were 'I'm neutral. Switzerland.'"

The leader nodded. "And if he goes against us, we'll make him swiss cheese."

Sam sighed as he left. "Yeah, didn't see _that_ one coming…."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

Danny woke up slowly, head aching. He couldn't remember what had happened, but he remembered running into Ms. Spanish Inquisition again. Everything after that was a blank.

"Well, look who's up."

Danny glanced about, finding a grubby teen before him. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the hideout for my gang." The teen smirked. "You're behind enemy lines, Switzerland."

"What? But, wait, who're you?"

The teen frowned. "Manson, get out here."

Ms. Spanish Inquisition herself walked in. "What?" she asked.

"He's askin' who I am."

She blushed. "Oh, right. He's got amnesia."

Danny's brow furrowed as the teen nodded. "Alright, then," the teen said, "I'll humor you. I'm Jason, you're worst nightmare if ya cross me."

"And how'm I s'posed to know you?"

"Your stupid _gang_ threw me out! Apparently, I was bein' too _aggressive_ for them!"

"Yeah, ya burn down a house or two, and ya lose all respect," the girl stated, rolling her eyes.

"Point is, your gang made me a joke. _No one_ does that and lives."

"Lovely. But, seeing how I'm no longer _part_ of the gang… think I could go?"

"_NO!_" Jason screamed. "It's because of _you_ I was mocked! Because of you and your gang! I'm not lettin' up until you've paid that back _double_. You're dead meat, Fenton, and _no one's comin'_."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

The team had just met with the Amity Park police for the first time. Now, they were going through files. A lot of the information on the gangs dated back to the time when Danny still lived in Amity Park.

A knock on the door alerted the team to their visitor. She seemed shy and had short red hair held back by a barrette. "Um, hi, sorry," she said in nearly a whisper. "Y—You _are_ the BAU team, though, right?"

Hotch blinked. "Yes. I'm Aaron Hotchner, and these are Agents Prentiss, Morgan, Rossi, Jareau, and Dr. Reid."

She nodded to them all. "Hello, I'm Jazmine. Um, Jazmine Fenton."

Reid blinked. "Danny Fenton's older sister?"

She blushed. "You've already seen his files, then, I suppose?"

Reid shook his head. "N—No. Danny lived with us—me for a while. He said he thought he had an older sister."

"_What?_ B—But Danny… he _died_, _years_ ago!"

The team shared a look. "No, why would you think that?"

"His blood was all over town." The young woman's tone turned steely. "He was known to do all sorts of detrimental things and he'd been labeled suicidal. He slit himself open, walked around town, and died."

"You've seen the body, then?" Morgan asked.

"Well, n—no, but it's common knowledge he threatened suicide more than once. Everyone knows he went through with it."

Hotch gave Reid a look when the young genius stuttered out a, "B—But he didn't!"

"You don't know my brother. If he left that much blood behind, he wasn't going to see another day."

"Well, he did. He lucked out," Rossi said, "stumbled into a hospital before he bled out."

"We took him in. The hospital thought he could be the victim of a serial killer," Hotch continued.

"…What?" the girl gasped.

"He nearly died of a bullet wound to the shoulder."

"He still has the scar from it," Reid added.

"A… bullet?" she echoed. "In his shoulder?"

"Yes," Hotch replied. "Does that mean something to you?"

"Sort of…." She furrowed her brow, bit her lip. "I… suppose you know, since you know Danny, about… Vlad?"

Reid took a guess. "His step-father?"

"Yes."

"What about him?"

"He… used to… _play_ with Danny…."

"Russian Roulette."

The girl, and the other agents, seemed shocked. "Yes," she breathed. "How—Why'd he tell you that? He—He didn't tell _anyone_…."

"He told me things as he remembered them."

"What do you mean, as he remembered?"

"He… he got amnesia, when he was shot. He barely remembered his first name."

"_What…?_"

"He hadn't remembered very much when he left."

"_What do you mean __**left?**_" the girl shrieked. "Where's my brother?"

"He's here," Reid was quick to assure her. "…We just don't know where…."

"Oh, God," the girl moaned, sinking into a chair and holding her head. "My amnesic little brother is running around a town he doesn't remember during a gang war his leaving caused with no idea what he's getting himself into or any form of defense because the FBI _lost him!_"

Reid winced away from her glare. "If it's any consolation, he ran _away_ from us. Left a note saying he'd be back once he'd helped the people here."

"Oh God! They're gonna kill him!" she moaned even louder.

Prentiss and JJ glared at Reid. He shrugged helplessly.

JJ turned to the girl. "We know Danny. He should be fine, and finding him is our first priority."

"Oh, no. You don't know my brother, _I_ do. My brother is not gonna let _anyone_ find him if he's set his mind to something. Not even if that something will kill him. _Vlad_ taught him not to worry about _that._"

JJ and Prentiss blinked at the girl, shocked. Hotch took over again. "Don't worry, Ms. Fenton, we _will_ find your brother."

"Oh, really? Where? _How?_"

"We already have a lead."

The girl's brow furrowed. "What lead?"

"We received a phone call from his cell. Someone said he'd lost it, but we think otherwise."

Jazz understood what he wasn't saying. "He's been caught by them, hasn't he?"

"…We believe so, but we don't know which one."

"The one who _started_ the whole thing, of course! The one that wants revenge on Danny and his old gang!"

The group stared at her. "I'm sorry," Rossi said, "we haven't been here very long. Which one is that?"

She shook her head. "I never bothered with the names, but it's led by Jason Irving."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

Sam stood off to one side in the shadows, watching and wincing as Jason beat the poor kid. She'd explained that the guy had amnesia, but Jason was still trying to get info out of him.

"How long have you been with _them?_" Jason demanded.

"I'm _not_ with them!" Danny cried, only to get a fist thrown into his gut. He coughed, sagging against the restraints. "I'm not… with—"

"Tell me the truth!" Jason screamed, kicking out with a combat boot.

Danny bent over again, recovering slowly from the blow. "I… was grabbed… off the street… by them. They… took me… to their… hideout. I told them… told them I… wouldn't join. I… wanna end… the war," he panted.

"Idiot," Jason muttered. He placed a hand on the chair, leaning in towards Danny's ear. "Who did you come with?"

"No one."

Jason shook the chair.

"I swear!" Danny screamed. "I didn't come here with _anyone!_"

"Not Garcia?"

Danny froze. "_What?_" he whispered.

"Does she know you're here?"

"Y—Yes, but—"

Jason grabbed Danny by his hair, pulling. "_Who. Else. Knows?_" he snarled.

"I don't know! I ran away! As far as I know, it's just Garcia!" Tears streamed down his face from the pain.

"Not Hotchner? Morgan? Rossi?"

"No."

"Prentiss? Jareau?"

"No, none of them!"

"_Reid?_"

Danny froze, streaks still coming down from his wet eyes.

Jason shook him by his hair. "_Does Reid know?_"

"…Pr—Probably," Danny hiccupped. "I—I left a note, so he probably a—asked Garcia."

"Would he tell the others?"

Danny was silent.

Jason screamed, frustrated, and shoved the chair over.

Danny yelped as his head hit the floor.

Jason walked past Sam, saying, "Make sure he stays alive. I have more questions for him." He left.

Sam knew he was gone for the night, as were the rest of the gang. She walked over to the teen, bending down to make sure he was alright.

"You gonna say anything," he mumbled, dazed, "or has Ms. Spanish Inquisition run outta questions?"

"I'm surprised," she replied, "that Switzerland still has a backbone after being in the concentration camp."

He chuckled drily. "What can I say? I've been labeled a smartass before."

"It's fitting. Hold still, okay?"

"You aren't gonna knock me out again, right?"

She giggled. "No. I'm gonna get you back up." She picked up the chair carefully and set Danny back upright.

"Thanks."

"No prob. Now…." She pulled out a penknife.

Danny's eyes went wide. "What're you—?"

She sliced through the restraints. "I'll explain in a minute," she said, stowing the knife. She tapped the device in her ear. "Tuck? Coast clear?"

"_Operation Get the Ghost Out is a go."_

"For the _last_ time, he's not a—!"

"_You've only got a couple minutes! Go!"_

"Fine," she growled. She grabbed Danny's arm and dragged him along as she moved down the halls.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"I'm undercover CIA. Have been for years. I spoke with Garcia earlier, so they probably already know. I'm getting you outta Germany."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"Reid," Hotch called.

The genius stopped, turned to him. "Y—Yes?"

"What happened in there? What was she talking about?"

"W—What do y—you mean—?"

"You know _exactly_ what I mean, Reid! She said Danny was suicidal. You were quick to defend him. And when you got his letter, Morgan said he 'went through with it' and you said he didn't."

Reid fidgeted nervously, not admitting to anything.

"Danny's still suicidal, isn't he?"

"H—He had a problem, a… near miss, _once_."

"When you were kidnapped."

"…y—yes…."

"And since then?"

"He's been _fine!_"

Hotch stared Reid down. "I'll speak to you _both_ once we find him."

"Y—Yes, sir."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"Alright," Danny panted when they finally came to a stop, "so, will I ever get your name or will I have to call you Ms. Spanish Inquisition?"

"It's Sam. Sam Manson," the girl responded.

"Mm… that sounds familiar. Did I know you?"

"Heh, sorta."

Danny's brow furrowed at her smirk. "What do you mean?"

"You were best friends with me and Tucker Foley, up until your dad left. Then you started acting weird. You hung out with Dash and Kwan and started… doing stuff to yourself.

"Then the three of you started that gang. You'd already become distant, but we tried one last time to bring you back. We couldn't even get to you. No, Dash and Kwan met us. I got off easy; Dash broke my arm. Tuck… wasn't so lucky. Kwan broke both his legs. I had to carry him to the hospital, and he was in and out of surgery for weeks. He had both legs artificially replaced because the bones were shattered. He was disabled because we wanted you back."

Danny winced at the mental image. "I know it doesn't do much, but I'm sorry."

Sam grinned sadly. "You're right, it doesn't do much. Thanks, though." She stood. "C'mon, we've gotta get going again."

He groaned. "_Again?_"

She chuckled. "C'mon, BAU-boy, get in shape!"

"BAU-boy?"

Sam shrugged. "Well, the theory is you're a ghost. It was either that or Inviso-Bill, according to Tuck."

"…BAU-boy, it is."

"Less talkin', more _runnin'_."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"Plasmius?" Jason Irving called.

"Speak, Skulker," a voice echoed out from the dark.

The code names always _had_ annoyed him. "We've found Phantom. You were right, he's alive."

"Hm, of _course_ I was. But you are late in delivering this information."

"What?"

"Isn't that right, Walker, Bullet?"

Dash and Kwan stepped out of the shadows, smirking. "Yes, sir, Plasmius," Dash replied.

"If that's all, Skulker…."

"No! I have information on—on Ember."

He could feel Plasmius' stare. "Go on."

"She recognized the numbers on Phantom's cell phone. The area codes."

"Yes, _and?_" He was getting impatient.

"They were from Quantico."

"_Quantico?_" the two other teens gaped.

"Quantico," Plasmius mused. "What would she be doing knowing that area…?"

"She's undercover. I don't know who for, but I'm sure she is. I've noticed her tapping her ear before. She probably has some comm device."

"Good work."

"And Phantom's in contact with the BAU."

"What?" Plasmius was truly shocked.

"An Aaron Hotchner's team."

"I see…. Thanks you, Skulker, you may go. Walker, Bullet, don't be out done next time."

Jason smirked as he walked away.

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"What _is_ this place?" Danny asked, gaping at the abandoned building.

"Ssh!" Sam hissed, dragging him inside. Once there, she let go and went around to the cash register.

"What're you—?"

"Please enter PIN," a cool female voice stated.

Danny looked around, confused, as Sam entered something into the cash register.

"Welcome, Agent Manson and guest."

A wall sunk into the floor, and Sam pulled Danny over to the elevator that was now visible.

"What the _hell?_"

Sam pressed a button and the floor rose up around them. "Welcome, Danny," she said as they sunk underground and a whole world appeared before them, "to the CIA."

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"You have reached the Center for Bizarrely Depressed yet Still Totally Amazing Blondes, Garcia speaking," she answered her phone, twirling slowly in her chair.

"_God, Garcia, what's got you down?"_

She straightened instantly. "_Danny?_"

He chuckled across the line. _"What, can't function without me for a day or two?"_

"You have _no idea_ how worried we've been!"

"'_Bizarrely Depressed Blondes' comes to mind…."_ Static crackled as he laughed again. _"I've missed you guys."_

"Ohmigod, that reminds me! I need to tell Reid—!"

She could almost hear his wince. _"I'd rather you didn't. I can only talk for a little bit before Sam takes over the phone."_

"Sam?"

"_Sam Manson. She says she spoke with you before."_

"Ah! That's right! She's—ooh, well, a good guy."

He sighed, obviously rolling his eyes. _"I know, Garcia. I'm at her, uh, workplace."_

Garcia bounced a bit in her chair. "Is it totally awesome? The CIA get all the fun stuff!"

His laugh came across again. _"I'll say. Ah—Sam's demanding the phone. Bye."_

"Bye…?"

"_Garcia, right?" _the girl's voice said.

"Um, yes?"

"_Can you get Hotch on the line? Now, please."_

"I _could_, but he should be in Amity Park."

"…_What."_

"They took a case there. Some murders by the gangs were suspicious."

"_So he's already clued in some…. Good. I'll need the address so my bosses can speak with him."_

"Uh, sure. I sent it to your phone already. This is so cool, working with the CIA!"

"_Mhm. And Garcia?"_

"Y—Yes?"

"_Make sure to erase any findings you picked up on your trace of this call. Or else."_

"Y—Yes, ma'am."

The phone clicked off. Garcia stared blankly for a few minutes as she got rid of the trace, then bounced up and down.

"Danny gets to hang out with the CIA! He gets all the fun!"

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

It was getting increasingly difficult for Hotch to keep Reid from just taking off to find Danny. Morgan and Prentiss' encouragement wasn't helping any.

It seemed that Jazmine's information had caused Reid to become even more worried and excitable. Rossi and Hotch just barely managed to keep him in the office.

An Asian woman and a balding, large man walked into the room. They were both wearing business casual clothing, the woman even in high heels.

"Agent Hotchner?" she asked of the room.

Unsure, Hotch moved forward. "Yes?"

"I am Mitsuru Ishiyama, Director of the Illinois branch of the CIA. This is Edward Lancer, my second-in-command. It has come to our attention that you know a Daniel Fenton."

"Yes, we do. Danny lived with us for the past few years while recovering from a bullet wound and a case of amnesia."

"He is still amnesic, correct?"

"Yes."

"We have him in our custody at this time. We ask that you send one guardian to pick him up. Preferably one that won't violate our secrecy acts."

"Yes, ma'am."

"This is my card. Have the guardian call me when he leaves this building." She handed over the slip of paper, then nodded. "Good day."

The two turned and left.

It was silent for a moment, then Hotch said, "Reid."

"Y—Yes?" the worried genius stuttered.

"Here." Hotch handed him the paper. "Go get Danny back."

"Y—Yes, sir!"

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

After calling the Director, Reid was on his way to where he would pick up Danny. A quick walk brought him before Carson's Interview Academy.

He chuckled. "Of course." He walked in and went to the cash register, entering the code the Director had given him. The wall opened up, revealing Danny and a violet-eyed girl who must be Sam.

But just before Danny could look up, a teen in a wheelchair zoomed out. He was still talking backwards to the others as he moved.

"I _still_ can't believe you aren't a ghost!" he exclaimed. "You were _dead!_"

"He was _shot,_ Tuck. _Bleeding_, not _dead_," Sam replied, rolling her eyes.

Danny stayed still, eyes blank and rubbing the back of his head.

"Danny?" Reid called quietly.

The blue-eyed boy slowly looked up, eyes still blank for a moment. Then, the eyes came to life as recognition replaced the blank look. "_Reid!_" He ran forward, hugging Reid before quickly letting go and blushing. "Uh, I—I just… really missed you guys."

Reid snickered. "Yeah, I can see that." He grinned. "Well, c'mon, Danny. Let's get back to the BAU."

Danny's face broke into a smile. "You have _no_ idea how happy that would make me."

"Then let's go."

They said a quick good-bye to Sam and Tucker, then went out the door.

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

"So you missed us, huh?"

Danny blushed again. "Yeah, well, I was almost killed twice this week."

"_What?_"

"I've run into the leaders of both gangs, once on accident, and once because they kidnapped me."

"Wait, so what happened?"

"The guys from—I guess—my old gang caught me. One of 'em wanted to kill me, but the other wanted to get me to rejoin."

"Did you?"

He shook his head. "No. I told them I wanted to stay neutral, to end their stupid war. They let me leave."

"Okay, that doesn't seem too bad."

"But then—"

"There's always a 'but then' with you, isn't there?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Of course. Anyways, Sam was told to snatch me. She did, of course, to keep her cover, and took me to the leader of the other gang."

"Jason Irving."

Danny blinked. "How do you always _know_ these things?"

"Comes with the genius title."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Sure it does. But, yeah. He said his name was Jason. He was asking me some questions and got mad when I couldn't answer him. He pushed my chair over at one point, and I hit my head. Sam says I probably have a minor concussion."

"Understandable."

"But, yeah, he left after that, and Sam broke me out."

"Wait."

Danny rolled his eyes. "What _now?_"

"If she broke you out, wouldn't that have ruined her cover?"

Danny froze, blinked. "Oh… my… God. I just cost her her job!"

Reid immediately went into damage control mode. "Now, I'm sure that's not true—!"

"Oh, it's _completely_ true."

Danny's eyes widened, and Reid spun to see a _very _angry brunet holding a knife to Danny's neck.

"Now," Jason snarled, "you're gonna come with me or I'll slice his throat right now."

Reid gulped, nodded. Jason smirked and motioned with his head to the left.

Danny winced as a blond came up behind Reid and hit him over the head. Then he only had the vague and brief warning of a shadow falling over him before he too fell into painful darkness.

|3|_33|) |\/|3 \/\/|-|!73

A/N: Alright, hopefully that'll hold you over a bit. There's really not much left to the story, anyway, but I'm hoping I can get back into writing this story so I don't have to force an ending. Anywayz, review y'all!


End file.
